Combining Fate
by SereneCalamity
Summary: They were from completely different worlds; he was an over-privileged playboy and she was an angry foster kid with a tendency to drink too much. But there was something about her flashing eyes and sharp tongue that made her stand out. Everlark.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, now, I've written a couple of oneshots for _Hunger Games _and I thought that I might try a multi-chapter as well. I'm really busy and I already have a few stories going and several ideas for more so I sort of just go with the one that has the most reviewers as they are what encourage me to continue writing! So I'll just see how this one does, and if it gets enough attention I'll carry it on—probably about ten or so reviews. So I hope you guys enjoy it! If I do carry this on, I will definitely be moving the rating up to M after several chapters._

_Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the characters._

Sounds of music, laughing, shouting and off key singing could be heard for miles around as the party in the two storied house raged on. There were cars lined down the driveway and up the street, and intoxicated teenagers littered the large front law. They were leaned against cars, tongued down one anothers throats and hands down pants. Others had glass bottled filled with alcohol and cigarettes between their fingers—several with something slightly more potent than tobacco. Around the back of the house was a pool filled with scantily clad girls and boys in their briefs if togs weren't available. One particularly drunk girl was seated in the shallow end of the pool, on the lap of a brunette boy who had his arms around her waist and one hand under her bikini bottoms, while she faced a blonde boy, her own hand buried in his pants. Inside people were grinding against each other, several couples were in dark corners, completely oblivious to the people around them. Standing at the base of the stairway leading upstairs were three boys. A couple of girls were hanging around them, looking at them coyly and rubbing their breasts against them. While it was clear the boys liked the attention, they were more interested in talking and laughing among themselves, and drinking. A girl who looked a bit younger than them stumbled in front of the stairs, tripping and grasping at whatever or whoever was closest to her—Finnick Odair. He quickly steadied her and sent her on her way, unabashedly checking her out as she wound her way into the crowd.

"Easy man, pretty sure she's not our age," Peeta Mellark laughed. Finnick shrugged and grinned.

"Hey, the young ones aren't my type, but I don't mind looking if they're on display," he tilted his bottle in the direction the blonde had disappeared. "She was a pretty little thing, some perv's going to be after her tonight." Their third, Thresh Dillard, gave a one shouldered shrug.

"Well if she's too young to handle her liquor she shouldn't be here," he nodded at a girl who was dancing up against her friend, both girls clearly on more than alcohol from the way their eyes were shining. "Now _that _is the kind of female I want to be in." He smirked at his friends before disappearing in the crowd. Peeta glanced at Finnick.

"When's your girl getting here?"

"Dinner with the parents and her sisters in laws, so possibly not until later," the blonde scrunched up his nose. "She asked me to come, and I probably should have, but her rents are just so stuffy. God, all proper and shit," he groaned. "So you hooking up with Glimmer again tonight or what?"

"See how things go," Peeta grinned. "That girl has been staring at me all night." He nodded across the room at a brunette who gave him a little smile in return. "She's got a nice rack." Finnick considered it for a moment.

"Annie's is better," he stated.

"Dude," Peeta laughed and punched him on the shoulder lightly. "It's pathetic how whipped you are." Finnick just shrugged, grinning easily. They stayed quiet for a moment before Peeta let out a hiss through his teeth. "Okay, that brunette…" he smirked at his friend. "I am not letting something with tits that great have the possibility of getting away."

"Go get her man," Finnick rolled his eyes, seeking out a couple of boys from their football team who were setting up beer pong in the trashed kitchen. The two parted ways and zoned in on their targets. Peeta hadn't seen the brunette before, she must have been from one of the neighbouring schools.

"Peeta," he introduced himself, holding out a hand. She grinned up at him, shifting slightly and pushing those amazing breasts together, creating cleavage that made Peeta's mouth water.

"Leila," she replied, returning the handshake.

"I haven't seen you around before?" Peeta phrased it more as a question than a statement. Most girls liked to have a conversation before clothes started coming off, and he didn't mind enduring a little small talk if it meant having those tits in his hands and that on his. He tuned out her babbling, making non committal noises every now and then before finally realizing she had fallen silent and was looking up at him expectantly. "So, do you want to?"

"Sorry, it's so loud," Peeta feigned innocence. "What'd you say?" She leaned in close to him, her lips brushing against his ear and her breasts pressed purposefully against his arm.

"I said," her voice dropped an octave. "Do you wanna go upstairs?" Peeta smirked, putting his hand at the small of her back and leading her up the stairs. Clearly, neither of them had ever been there before, because the first door they opened was a cupboard and the second was a bathroom. Punched in the corner, near the shower, was a guy Peeta knew from school and didn't particularly like, Cato Alanor. He had some girl pressed up against the wall, obstructed from their view, and Peeta quickly shut the door. They had more luck with the next one, a darkened room with a double bed calling out to them. The girl was on him as soon as he shut the door, her tongue in his mouth and her hands pulling at his belt. He went straight for her top, pulling away from her for a moment to rip it over her head and then his fingers expertly unclasped her bra.

Leila sighed against his mouth as he took her breasts into his hands and the pads of his thumbs flicked over her pebbled nipples. Peeta felt himself hardening as she pulled his pants down and her hand gripped him, quickly stroking him until he was fully erect. He continued to palm her breasts, one hand dropping and finding its way into under her skirt and into her underwear, pushing aside the flimsy material and sliding his fingers into her. He could automatically that she must do this often, given how loose she was. His fingers pumped in and out of her as she grinded her hips down on his hand, her own hand moving along his arousal. He felt her nearing her climax when there was a loud thud and a shout next door. Peeta tried to ignore it—probably the boyfriend of whoever Cato was screwing. But then the shouting picked up again—a female voice this time—and he felt a thump on the wall behind him.

"Fuck," Peeta hissed. The girl with him looked up questioningly, obviously not bothered by the noise. "I'll just find out what's going on," he muttered, shoving himself back in his pants and doing up his fly. He slipped out of the room and into the hallway, where a tall, dark haired boy was standing, eyes flashing as he held Cato firmly against the wall, his forearm pressed threateningly to his throat.

Boyfriend, Peeta assumed.

"You fucking perverted fucking asshole!" Came a growl from whoever was in the bathroom—highly likely the female who was shouting, although he wasn't sure how she came into the equation. Peeta neared them and was shot a glare from the dark haired. It was then Peeta recognized who it was, Gale Hawthorne, a guy who had graduated the previous year. He had been popular at school, and Peeta knew that Gale was always the centre of attention whenever he showed up at one of these high school parties.

Cato had done it this time.

"Wh' the fuck you looking at, Mellark?" Cato tried to sound tough and intimidating, but given he was struggling to breathe, his words came out in gasps. Peeta cocked an eyebrow and leaned against the doorframe. Gale shot him another glare but went back to looking in the bathroom. Cato struggled and Gale's grip slipped. The blonde stumbled away from the older boy, and someone shot out of the bathroom, lunging at him. He collapsed against the opposite wall at the force, and Peeta saw his attacker was a girl with long, dark hair.

"You think you can just take advantage of drunk, little girls? You think you have that fucking right, asshole?" She shouted, fists flying. Peeta cringed as he heard a crack, undoubtedly Cato's nose. The burly teenager let out a yelp, blood now pouring from his nose and split lip, and a cut over his eye. "I should fucking rip your dick off for even _thinking _you can go near my sister with it!"

So that was where the girl came into it. And from the way she was talking, she was honestly considering making sure Cato could never please a girl again. Cato's eyes were wide with fear—he obviously heard the all too real threat in her words as well. Peeta couldn't help but let out a snort at Cato's pathetic expression. He immediately regretted it when her grey eyes snapped toward him, hands still clenching Cato's collar.

"Oh, so you think this is fucking funny, do you?" She hissed. He frowned and opened his mouth to retort when Leila appeared behind him, her shirt half open and only just covering her breasts. The girl with the furious grey eyes sneered up at him. "All you fucking Prom Kings are the same," she growled. She released Cato and went back into the bathroom, arms reaching out. Peeta went to take a step forward, mainly out of curiosity, and received a warning look from Gale that made him stop where he was. Something about the girl looked familiar, although he couldn't quite place her. She came back out into the hallway a moment later, arms wrapped protectively around a smaller girl with blonde hair. When the blonde girl raised her head, Peeta saw that it was the blonde who had tripped in front of him and his friends downstairs, and they had joked about her age. Now, with a ripped shirt and tear stained cheeks, he saw just _how _young she looked, and he instantly felt guilty.

"Hey, if you need—"

"Don't touch me!" She snapped at him as Peeta reached out to help her. He snapped his hands away, quickly shoving them into his pockets. The whole commotion had attracted a bit of attention—including Finnick, who must have come up to tell him he was leaving with Annie. The girls eyes flashed as she took the audience in and she looked as though she was going to pounce. Gale leaned forward and said something soft in her ear, and she visibly took a calming breath, her grip tightening on her sister. She turned her glare back to Peeta, who quickly stepped aside for the trio. He couldn't help but take the girl in, getting a good view of her ass in the tight, black jeans she was wearing. He liked a nice, rounded ass even more than good pair of tits. And the girl with the flashing eyes and sharp tongue had one hell of an ass. At Gale's glare, everyone parted, and Peeta met the eyes of a few of his curious friends. Once the three had disappeared, he saw Glimmer Mitchell looking between him and Leila with narrowed eyes. He ignored her—couldn't be fucked with her clingy shit right now. He'd already been verbally attacked by one female tonight, he wasn't going to put himself through a second round. Finnick snickered when he saw a bloodied Cato on the ground, trying to pull himself to his feet. He came over to Peeta with raised eyebrows as the crowd disappeared.

"Gotta love any run in with Katniss," he smirked. The name was unusual and Peeta frowned, recognizing the name.

"She go to our school?" He asked. Finnick raised his eyebrows even higher.

"She's gone to our school _forever_. I'm pretty sure she's in all your classes, as well. She's smoking hot but she's, uh, got a bit of a reputation," he shrugged.

"As in, she's a slut?"

"Uh," Finnick pursed his lips. "I dunno. I guess? She's just…Damaged goods."

Damaged goods.

That would explain the vicious words and the violent temper.

Didn't explain why his mind wandered to her more than once while he was underneath Leila, her legs straddling him and her breasts in his hands.

_Let me know what you think :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_So I was rather disappointed with the response to the first chapter, but I did want to carry this story on. I'll see how the next few chapters go. I hope you guys review and make my day ;)_

Peeta woke with a thundering headache the next morning, and when he rolled over and saw the naked girl next to him, he squinted. He vaguely remembered her from last night as he ran through the events as he usually did when he woke up last night. Then he remembered the little commotion Cato had caused and he smirked. _That _was something that was definitely going to get brought up at school the next day. He got out of bed, not caring if he disturbed the girl—Leila, he recalled—and found his clothes, scattered throughout the room. He found his phone and cigarettes in the back pocket of his jeans, and growled when he saw two missed calls, both from Finnick. His friend had probably been calling to see when he had wanted to be picked up last night, but he'd fallen asleep after screwing the brunette. He glanced once more over his shoulder at the girl, who looked like she was starting to waken, and quickly left the room, making his way down the trashed hallway, avoiding broken glass and bottles that were scrawled throughout the house, alcohol staining the carpet. He was glad this wasn't his house.

"Ah, shit," he muttered as he opened the front door and the sunlight hit his eyes. He covered his eyes from the sun, quickly crossing the lawn to where there was shade under a tree. He put a cigarette in his mouth, digging around for a lighter. He found one, lit the end of his cigarette and inhaled, enjoying the nicotine high before dialling Finnick's number. The blonde answered on the second ring.

"Peeta! Shit, that girl wear you out last night?" His friend laughed at him.

"Yeah, yeah, can you come and get me?" He muttered.

"Yup. I'm just dropping Annie off home, I'll be there in twenty," Finnick replied. Peeta grunted a reply, hitting the end call button on the screen and dropping it into his pocket. He stayed leaning against the tree, glad there was a breeze as he smoked the rest of his cigarette. Finnick still wasn't there, so he started on a new one, when he remembered the rest of last night. There had been the girl with the angry eyes and quick tongue. Now _she _had been something. And to think she had been in his classes all this time and he hadn't noticed her. Well, he had probably noticed her in passing, but last night made him want to actually get a good look at her.

"Katniss," he muttered as Finnick pulled his BMW up to the curb and held up a pair of sunglasses in his direction. Peeta grinned and grabbed the glasses from him, slipping them on as he jumped over the side of the car and settled into the seat. "You're a life saver, bro. Now, take me to get something greasy and disgusting to get over this hangover."

* * *

"You all good after last night?" Gale's voice broke through the silence in the room. Katniss glanced over at him from where she was took a deep breath from the bong he had handed her. He shrugged. "Look, you were pretty fucking pissed—"

"That asshole," she let out a long stream of smoke from the corner of her mouth. "Was all over my baby sister. Shit, if that was Posie, you would have killed him." Gale made an expression of agreement and held out his hand, for her to hand the bong back. "If that was _me _you would have killed him." His eyebrows raised at that comment.

"Catnip, I have seen you on your hands and knees in front of guys a lot worse than that jackass from last night," he reminded her. Katniss shrugged and looked down at her hands, picking at her chipping nail polish. The hit from the marijuana wasn't coming fast enough, and she had been having a shit weekend, she needed it. Not that she was using that as an excuse, though. She never needed an excuse to get stoned. "Look, maybe you should talk to Prim instead of yelling at her. You realize she's just like you in that way. I could shout at you all day not to go and do something, but the second I turn my back, you're going to be doing it." Gale handed her back the bong and she took another drag. He carried on talking but she wasn't listening to what he was saying. She was looking at his mouth, watching it shape words, probably words that would actually help her, but she wasn't interested in taking anymore. His words had already made an impression on her, although probably not in the way he had intended.

She liked it when Gale looked out for her and Prim. A third of the time she looked up to him like an older brother, and he looked after her accordingly. Another third of the time the way he would fuss over her would drive her insane, and she would disappear for a couple of days to avoid him. And then the last third of the time, it turned her on.

Then again, that could be because she hadn't had sex in a week and the weed was taking affect.

"Katniss, shit, you're not listening to me again, are you?" Gale rolled his eyes as he laid back on his bed, folding his arms behind his head and resting there. Katniss blinked as she came back to the present. The older boy was watching her with raised eyebrows as she took the last hit from the bong and then put it down on the low table that was scattered with two more baggies of weed and a couple of pills. "What?" He asked, glancing down to where she was sitting. "You want more?"

"Nah, I'm good," Katniss shrugged. She could feel a familiar ache between her legs and she wiggled slightly where she was sitting, glad she was wearing a thong. The slim material was pressing between her lower lips and the more she shifted on her folded knees, the harder it pressed against her clit. Gale was watching her carefully, knowing what she was doing. He had known Katniss for a long time, he could read her mood on her face. And right now, she was biting down on her lower lip, leaning against the low table, her eyes half closed. He knew that she could just be enjoying the feeling of the marijuana, but from the way she kept wiggling, he was guessing that she was horny as well. He smirked as she opened her eyes and met his gaze. They stared at each other for a long time, and Gale dragged his tongue along his lower lip and Katniss's eyes followed his tongue, feeling liquid spread from her centre as she imagined the tongue inside of her. She had had it so many times she could practically imagine it, and right now, her body was throbbing to be touched; by his tongue, his fingers, his cock—she really didn't care.

"You alright over there?" He asked her with a lazy smile. Katniss didn't bother replying as she stood up. She wore a ripped shirt, one of his old ones, over a pair of mini shorts. She pulled the shirt over her head and threw it to the ground and he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. Not surprising though. After they had picked up Prim and brought her back to his apartment, she had crashed out on the sofa next to her sister, to make sure she didn't wake up choking on her own vomit. When she woke up, she had come straight into his room, so she wouldn't have bothered with a bra. She had probably only actually worn clothes because her sister was here. Usually she didn't bother. She didn't have the biggest tits he had seen, but hers were tanned and full and they suited her body perfectly. She wiggled out of her shorts and thong and he could smell her arousal as she came over to where he was laying down. "You realize Prim is going to wake up any minute now, it's past eleven o'clock."

"Prim sleeps in until twelve on a normal weekend day," Katniss replied as she came over to the bed, leaning over and working at the zipper of his jeans. "Given she was drinking until three in the morning, I don't think we're going to hear a peep from her until at least after one." Gale shrugged, lifting his ass to help as she pulled his jeans off along with his briefs and threw them on the ground. His body had already started reacting to her, had the second he had noticed her change in mood. He was glad he wasn't wearing a shirt that morning, would have just taken her a moment longer to take it off before she was on top of him. Katniss swung her leg over him, knees on either side of his hips as she sunk on to him, taking him right to the hilt and drawing a groan from deep in her throat. Gale grunted as her familiar warm heat enveloped him.

"Fuck, Katniss," he moaned, his hands coming to her hips and digging into the skin. Katniss clenched her walls around him purposefully as she rose herself up on her knees, pulling him almost the whole way out of her, the tip only teasing her entrance. Then she lowered herself heavily on him, feeling the delicious length of him stretching her, filling her up. She tilted her head back, her hair tumbling down the smooth skin of her back, a tangled mess of wavy curls. She began to ride him, hard and slow, enjoying the low boil of orgasm in the bit of her stomach. She grabbed his hands from her hips and pulled them toward her body. Gale knew what she wanted, he had done this enough times to know. One hand slid between them to her clit, parting her folds and teasing the bundle of nerves. He felt her body clench once more in response and he did it again, before pinching it between two fingers.

"Ah, shit!" She gasped out. Gale smirked, lifting his other hand to her breast, rolling the pebbled nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He pulled at it and she let out a hiss through gritted teeth. Sparks of pain radiated through her body from the pinching and pulling of her clit and nipple, but she loved it, it got her wetter than someone who was trying to be soft and gentle with her. That was what she liked about Gale. He understood that. She didn't trust people who tried to act all tender and kind and gentle. Those people always ended up turning on her, letting her down, hurting her after lulling her in to a false sense of security.

No, Katniss preferred the pleasure that came from the pain. Gales thumb started rubbing hard circles over her clit, pushing the little nub so hard it was almost flat against her wet skin. She could feel her orgasm beginning to build, and he could feel it too. As she began to sigh and her movements became more erratic, there was a knock at the door. Their movements both stilled, knowing that it could only be one person on the other side of the door.

"Can you and Gale stop fucking for like half an hour and take me out for breakfast? I'm starved!" Came the shout of her little sister. Katniss glared at the door. Gale shrugged, dropping his hands from her and to the bed.

"There's food in the fridge!" Katniss yelled back, lifting herself once more, putting her own hand between her legs. Gale kept his hands flat on the bed but thrust his hips up to meet hers as she lowered herself. He liked watching her pleasure herself, it brought him to his own high much faster. Katniss groaned as he thrust himself up hard to meet her, he felt himself hit her cervix, knowing that the groan was probably from pain, but that it would melt away quickly to a feeling that he knew she liked.

"There's nothing in the fridge—and it's fucking disgusting that you're still having sex when I'm _right here_!" Prim yelled, thumping on the door.

"Well maybe if you were still asleep, we wouldn't be having _this issue_!" Katniss shouted back, but stopped her movements again.

"Katniss!" Prim sounded frustrated. "Please, my head hurts and I'm hungry." She sounded more like the fifteen year old she was, and there was a petulant tone to her voice. Katniss sighed, closing her eyes momentarily.

"Okay, little duck," she called. "We'll be out soon." The motherly nickname just didn't sound right coming from the position she was in, completely naked, riding his cock, one hand still between her legs and her eyes glazed from the weed. Gale smirked and Katniss glared down at him. They heard Prim's footsteps disappearing and she lowered her body so that she was laying on his chest, their faces barely a millimetre apart, their noses brushing. "You have about two minutes to make me cum before she comes back," she hissed. Gale rolled his eyes, flipping her over roughly and pinning her underneath him. She gave a little gasp at his quick movements, which quickly turned to sighs of approval as he thrust himself into her roughly. He gripped her thighs, pulling them up over his shoulders, pushing himself into her harder and harder, his fingers digging into her skin, hitting the wall inside of her over and over again. He saw the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes at the pain, but the moans she was letting out encouraged him to continue. He felt her tightening around him and he then felt himself coming to the brink of his own orgasm. He spilled himself into her centre and fell down on the bed beside her, both breathing heavily. Katniss pushed him away from her, getting out of bed and bending over to find her clothes. He could see and smell his semen coating her thighs. She grabbed a couple of tissues from the box on his shelf and swiped at her thighs, crumbling them up and throwing them in the direction of the waste basket, not caring when they missed. She left her undies on the ground, knowing they were wet with her previous arousal, and still didn't bother looking for a bra, pulling his shirt on and tucking the front in to her shorts and then looking down at him expectantly.

"You taking us out to breakfast or what?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well," Gale sat up and accepted his shirt from her. "Only since you asked so nicely."

_Please review, I'd love to know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys. So I do appreciate the several more reviews that I got. Thanks :) I hope you guys are enjoying it! Some of you were a bit iffy about Gale and Katniss, and I'd just like to say that despite the fact that Peeta and Katniss are my absolutely _favourite _Hunger Games pairing, I have nothing against Gale/Katniss or even Finnick/Katniss. This is an Everlark story, like I've said, but there are other pairings in the meantime, which is all part of the story line! So with this chapter, _please _let me know what you think, even if it's just a couple of words. I would love to know what you guys think!_

Peeta cut the engine of his white Porsche Cayman and slid his glasses off his face and onto his head. Finnick looked out the window at the teenagers that had flooded the school car park, his eyes going up to a pretty brunette with a short pink dress on. Annie Cresta. A smile crossed his face that did not escape the view of his friend who smirked and rolled his eyes. They got out of the car and Peeta rested his forearms on the roof of his car, turning his keys over in his hand as he looked over at the blonde opposite him.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" He stated. Finnick rolled his eyes.

"So you tell me on a daily basis," he grinned. "And yet you keep hanging around with me. That, by association, makes you pathetic. Except you don't even _have_ a girlfriend, so that makes you even _more _pathetic!" Peeta rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend. I have a line of girls who will fuck me and suck my dick, and I don't even need to make those big sappy eyes," Peeta replied. Finnick rolled his eyes again as he grabbed his wallet off the passenger seat and shut the door. Peeta pressed the button on his automatic key chain as they walked away, tucking the key ring into the back pocket of his jeans. Annie grinned as the two boys approached her, stopping her conversation with the girl next to her.

"Hey, babe!" Annie gave Finnick a hug and a kiss, then reached past him and kissed Peeta on the cheek. Peeta gave her a quick hug back, grinning widely at the petite girl. As much as Peeta teased his bestfriend about Annie, he understood it—was jealous of what the two had, even. Annie was the most innocent and sweetest girl around. She knew what the two boys could get up too—what Finnick used to be like before she was around—and she chose to ignore it. She was like this ball of happiness that radiated onto anyone around her, and although Peeta didn't feel anything more than sibling love toward the girl, he sometimes wished that there was someone who was like that who was special in his life. "You have fun on Saturday, Peet?" Annie's voice had a teasing lilt as the three made their way up the stairs to the entrance way of their school. Peeta rolled his eyes.

"Nothing to complain about," he replied with a smirk. His locker was the first one they came to, and they all stopped as he twirled in his combination and opened it. He pulled out his books and Finnick rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, man—you never study, you get drunk through the week and half the time, you don't even pay attention in class! How are you in the AP class for every subject?!" He groaned. "My parents are always going on about it, but I swear I spend more time with my head in the books that you do!" Peeta grinned.

"Some people are just gifted, I guess," he replied with a casual shrug. "And who says I don't study?"

"Uh, me," Finnick made a face. "Your bestfriend who has never seen a _single _school book open in your house in the past ten years we've known each other!"

"Yeah, well," Peeta grinned again. "So I don't study. Not my fault I have such an amazing brain." Annie put a hand on Peeta's arm.

"An amazing brain who is going to be late for class if it continues bragging," she noted. Peeta glanced down at his watch—a two thousand dollar item that was the result of catching his dad cheating on his mum. He nodded, leaned in and gave Annie another quick kiss on the cheek and jerked his head as a way of farewell to his friend before turning on his heel and heading down another hallway. He was popular, he was hot and he was smart, which made school a walk in the park for Peeta. Teachers loved him, the students loved him, and most importantly, the girls loved him. Although sometimes it was a little too much, which was proven when he reached his class and was about to step through the doorway when a blonde blocked his path.

"Glimmer," Peeta swallowed his sigh of frustration and nodded at her.

"Peeta," the girl didn't try to hide her annoyance. "That was my cousin the other night." Peeta blinked and then a lazy smile spread across his face.

"Well isn't that a coincidence," he replied lightly. "Don't worry babe, if there's some family rivalry going on between the two of you, you were better." Glimmer's eyes narrowed. Peeta glanced over her shoulder to see the teacher standing up and getting ready to address the class. "Who knows?" He added, reaching out and touching the girls hip, his thumb rubbing a little closer to the apex of her legs than appropriate for a crowded hallway. "Maybe all three of us can get together sometime." He ignored her squeak of protest as he moved around her and sauntered into the classroom. He took his usual seat on the left side of the room, beside the windows, near the back of the class. There was only four other guys in the class, given it was AP Chemistry, and two of them were definitely not the kind of the guys he hung out with—pimply with glasses and a stutter. The other two guys were both from his football team and the three of them sat together in most classes. Marvel Quaid, Thresh and Peeta grinned at each other as the teacher began calling out the role. He pulled out his phone and switched his ears off until he heard his name. He raised his hand and shot a smile at the teacher before dropping his attention back to the phone.

"Katniss Everdeen?" The teacher called out.

It was embarrassing how fast Peeta's head snapped up.

"Here," came a mumble from the back of the class and Peeta actually remembered to take a moment before turning around casually in his seat to look over his shoulder. He went to a big school, which meant even the AP classes were reasonably full. His eyes scanned over the forty or so students but he couldn't see her. If he carried on looking over his shoulder his interest would become obvious, so he dropped his gaze back to his phone with a sigh. The class went by quickly, and as soon as it was over, Peeta was on his feet and stretching, his eyes thoroughly raking the room. It was then he realized why he hadn't picked out Katniss. She was hunched over in her desk and she had on a black hoodie that covered most of her face. She stood and Peeta realized that she didn't have any books out—hadn't the whole class, and she picked up a bag from the ground, slinging it over her shoulder. He considered going over and saying something to her, but if her attitude from the other night was anything to go by, she wasn't going to be too happy to see him. He was going to have to time it right.

* * *

Katniss _hated _school. She hated being surrounded by the constant bitching and gossiping girls, and the cocky guys strutting around like they owned the place. It wasn't the actual school part of it that she hated, it was everything that came with it. Anything that got her away from the Lewis's wasn't a bad thing though, and as long as she kept her grades up, the teachers didn't bother her when she had her hood pulled over her head and her headphones in. But by lunch she well and truly needed a smoke. She had long ago scouted the best places to sneak out to have a cigarette, or rather Gale had shown her when he had still be going to the school. She moved swiftly down the hallway, weaving amongst the throngs of students who were swarming for the cafeteria or the car park during their lunch hour, making her way for a fire exit that lead toward the gym. Not many people knew about the spot on the bank behind the gym that was hidden by trees, only a handful of stoners—no one particularly talkative. She sat down on the bank, her back propped against a tree and her iPhone turned all the way up as she perched a cigarette between her lips. Gale made fun of her because of her music taste, and she had to admit he was right. The song that had just finished screaming in her ear was angry white girl music, The Pretty Reckless_, _and the next track was the haunting music of Evanescence, a personal favourite song of hers, _Lithium. _

"Can I bum a light, slut?" Someone's words broke through her thoughts and Katniss blinked up at the girl standing in front of her. Johanna Mason raised her eyebrows at Katniss met her glare with a hardened look of her.

"You're blocking my sun, _whore_," she snapped back. They continued to stare each other down before a smirk pulled at the corner of Johanna's thin lips and she sat down in the grass next to Katniss. Katniss pulled her lighter out of her jean pocket and handed it over to the second girl before tugging one of her ear-buds out of her ear and leaning back against the tree. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, puffing away on their cigarette's and letting out long curls of smoke into the afternoon breeze.

"I heard Prim got into some trouble this weekend," Johanna began, her tone light but her eyes carefully trained on the ground, not wanting to meet Katniss's eyes. The brunette snorted.

"I guess I've only got myself to blame," she muttered.

"You know that shit ain't true," Johanna replied with a shrug. "You just grow up fast in this life."

"Yeah, well, she deserves better," Katniss growled. Primrose was a touchy subject when it came to Katniss—always had been. When they had all been in a home together, Katniss and Johanna had gotten close, teaming together against the older boys who tried to play 'doctor' with them and keeping each other calm in the middle of the nights when there were screams and cries of children who had only just come into the homes. And Johanna had fallen in love with Primrose as well, the innocent little blonde who had gorgeous eyes and a soft heart. But a few years in the system and that innocence had disappeared, just like the two older girls. Part of Katniss knew that she couldn't be completely blamed for the way her sister acted, but she couldn't help but feel the fact her little sister knew about her smoking, drinking and sleeping around didn't make her a very good example at all for the most important person in her life.

"Look, Kitty, I'm going over to Marvel's tonight—"

"That wannabe?" Katniss snorted.

"_Yes_," Johanna snapped, annoyed at the interruption "I'm going over to Marvel's tonight, he owes me. You wanna come?" Katniss let out a sigh through her nose.

"I got Gale if I want weed," she replied.

"Nah, Marvel's got some other shit," Johanna shrugged. "Could be fun." Katniss finished her cigarette and snubbed it out in the dirt beside her thigh. "I get it, if you need to be home with Prim, though. Marvel owe's me more than one, we can always have some fun this weekend." Katniss snorted again, an extremely unladylike noise.

"Wh' the fuck did you do to get him owing you—let him take you up the ass?" She rolled her eyes. Johanna let out a laugh as she dropped her own cigarette to the ground.

"How do you know I don't _like _it up the ass?" She laughed.

"You're such a whore," Katniss grinned.

"But you love me," Johanna nudged her with her elbow and got another smirk from Katniss.

* * *

Finnick had been right—Katniss was in every single one of Peeta's classes. And she appeared to be even smarter than he was. While his friend hadn't been stretching the truth when he had said that he had hardly ever seen Peeta studying at home, Peeta paid attention in class. But as many times that he managed to catch a glimpse of Katniss over his shoulder through the day, he never once saw her paying attention. There was only one class through the day when her hoodie wasn't pulled over her head, and even then her headphones were in and she appeared to be focussed on scratching something in to the wooden desk she was sitting at. By the end of the day, Peeta had barely taken a thing in, too busy trying to get a good look at her whenever he could, and then thinking about her when he was looking at the teacher. It was stupid really—she definitely wasn't the hottest chick he had ever seen, so he wasn't looking at her because her physical traits. Not that she was good looking, she _was _hot, but she was on the flat chested side, her hair was in a plain braid over her shoulder with strands falling out and most of her face was obscured by her hoodie. But twice through the day he had caught her smiling, once when he saw her coming back from the field with an angry looking chick with spiky hair, and then once when he saw the blonde from the weekend come up to her in the hallway. It had been fleeting, but it had lit up her face and made her grey eyes dance. And that what made him try and see her through class, on that off chance that something was going to make her smile again and he was going to get to see it.

But no such luck.

When the bell rang to indicate the end of the day, it was the fastest he had seen her move, and she was one of the first ones out of the room. Peeta walked quickly to keep up, almost loosing her in the throngs of students flowing to the front doors of the school but catching up with her on the stairs leading down to the car park. She had taken her headphones out and shoved them into her pocket, looking around the car park. Peeta slowed his pace quickly, trying to appear casual as he stopped next to her. She didn't even look at him, eyes trained forward. A couple of girls walked past him and said hi, one touching his arm flirtatiously. She still didn't acknowledge his presence. Finally he cleared his throat and gave her an awkward half smile.

"Hey," he said, by way of greeting. He saw her glance at him out of the corner of her eye, but didn't make any attempt to continue the conversation. "Uh, do you need a ride? Coz I got my car—"

"My rides here," she snapped and took a couple steps forward. A truck was pulling up, whoever driving had their arm slung out their window and the radio turned up. It wasn't a flash, fast car that most kids at the school begged their parents for, but it was clearly someone with money—a blue Hilux that was well looked after. It came to a stop at the curb and Peeta saw that it was Gale driving. The older boy gave a nod to him as Katniss pulled open the door and Peeta nodded back. As she got into the car, she turned back around to look at Peeta, her upper lip curled in disgust. "Besides, I wouldn't take a ride from a Prom King," she pretty much spat out the words as she got into the car and Gale pulled away from the curb, melding in with the traffic leaving the school. Peeta rolled his eyes as he watched the truck go.

"I just gotta say, bro," came the voice of his friend behind him. "If that's the girl that you've set your sights on, you've got a long way to go." Peeta turned around and shot a withering look at Finnick, who was grinning cheerily.

"Don't I fucking know it," he muttered.

_Please let me know what you think! Your reviews mean a lot!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I LOVE your reviews, guys! Carry on letting me know what you think, and let me know if there's anything you want in the story. And you guys who are in the background following, let me know what you think as well ;)_

"Katniss…Katniss!" Prim hissed. Katniss sighed and paused, turning around to look down at her little sister. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business, Prim," she replied. Prim stuck out her lower lip defiantly, wrapping her arms around her as she sat on her bed and stared up at her older sister. It was past one in the morning and Prim had only woken because Katniss had dropped her phone on the ground between their beds in their shared bedroom and it had landed with a clatter. Her sister was dressed in jeans and an oversized grey hoodie that was probably Gale's. The room smelt like cigarette smoke that she was clearly trying to cover up, given the window was open. Katniss looked down at her sister, looking so small and young in a thin, white shirt and plain white underwear.

"Craig isn't here tonight, you know I'd never leave you alone if he was," Katniss murmured, dropping a kiss to her sisters forehead. Prim still looked upset, even though she knew there wasn't a chance of a visit from their foster father, Craig Lewis.

"I don't see why we can't just go and live with Gale," she said petulantly.

"You know why," Katniss sighed. "I'm eighteen, I can go. But I can't get custody of you, and I'm not leaving you here. We're up to be moved in another month. We'll see what the next place is like." Prim gave a hesitant nod and pulled her blankets back up around her. Katniss kissed her cheek again and tugged at her blonde hair, before silently walking out of the room and making her way down to the end of the hall and out the laundry door. It was a cold night, the wind biting at her cheeks and fingers as she made her way down the driveway and to the street. She turned left when she got to the street, shoving her hands in to her jeans as she walked quickly down the road in the direction of town. The only light came from the street lamps above, no light from the moon tonight as the clouds were heavy in the sky. She hardly ever spent nights at the Lewis's, she hated the way Anna Lewis would be all big smiles and happy families even though it was clear they were only there because of the cheques that came in the mail. And Craig drank to much—he had never touched her or Prim, but there had been times when she had been worried about it. They moved homes in just under four weeks, and she had already decided that if the next home was a good one, she would move in with Gale and leave Prim there. Foster families preferred just one child, especially when the second child they were burdened with was a angry, late teen who smoked like a train and drank like a sailor. Katniss was eighteen now, and only still in system because she still attended school and because of Prim. If it were not for these two things, she would have long ago been told to fend for herself.

The club she was approaching was a popular one among the people she went to school with, but she didn't hang out in the same area of the club as most of her peers. While the boys and girls from school all went to get drunk and hook up with people, Katniss went to the back of the club, where it was bongs passed around, not drinks. Also, people from school didn't usually come here on a Monday. Katniss glanced at the bouncer at the door, who didn't bother to ID her, given how many times she came. She made her way through the almost empty from room, only several people at the bar, and into the back room, that was almost pitch black.

"Katniss!" Came a shout. "Didn't think you were coming in!"

"Hey, Jo," Katniss blinked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and took another step in. There were red glowing lights on the walls that dimly lit the room, and Katniss made her way around the people who were standing in the narrow room to where Johanna was sitting at a table in the corner, her skirt bunched around her waist and her eyes glowing bright—highly likely from whatever she had gotten from Marvel. She was in a couple of classes with Marvel, and he was in the football team. He was reasonably muscular, but slim, and wasn't obviously good looking. She had never felt attracted to him, but she knew that he had an in with some dealer, and he was always more than happy to share with Johanna, and her when she was around. She guessed that made him attractive to a certain extent, given the lengths she would go to get high or stoned.

"Hey, Katniss," Marvel nodded at her. Johanna shuffled around in the booth, her skirt hitching up further as she did so, showing the red underwear she was wearing. Katniss sat down in the booth and Johanna reached over to her, pressing her lips against Katniss's. Her eyes stayed open as Johanna giggled against her lips, nipping at her lower lip playfully before pulling away. Marvel watched the girls with wide eyes.

"Katniss wants some too!" Johanna announced. Marvel nodded, pulling something out of his pocket and putting it on the table. There was a empty bottle in the middle of the table and he crushed the pill up, brushing it off the table with the side of his hand and pouring it into the tumbler in front of Katniss. She swirled the amber liquid around—bourbon, she presumed—and threw it all back, burning down her throat as it went down. Johanna giggled and turned back to Marvel, twisting around in the booth and almost kneeling, her mouth attached to the sandy haired boys. Katniss ignored them, leaning her head back against the back of the booth, staring at the red light opposite her. It only took minutes for whatever it was that Marvel and Johanna were on to hit her, and the red light began to blur, and then dance, and she felt light and energized, and ever so predictably, horny. Her eyes dropped from the red glow, to a guy with dark hair who was sitting beneath it. He was staring at and she licked her lower lip. Her knee began to bounce, clearly an effect of the drug, and she felt her thighs began to clench at the thought of having the dark haired boy buried in the apex of her legs.

"Hey…Hey, Katniss," Marvel mumbled, pulling his mouth away from Johanna. "We're going to go back to my house. You coming?" She wanted to decline, she wanted the stranger. But apart from Gale, Johanna was her only true friend, and from the way she was staring up at her with pleading eyes, Katniss knew that she was going to go with them. She couldn't even feel her legs as they stumbled out of the club. She didn't know where they were going, Johanna running out on to the street, throwing her arms out and spinning around in maniacal circles. Marvel ran after her, wrapping his arms around her, swinging her around, the black dress flaring up and revealing Johanna's pale ass to the world. Katniss couldn't feel the cold like she could before, she was warm and light, and when Johanna ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her neck, she laughed. Johanna pressed her lips back to Katniss's and Katniss returned the pressure, their tongues tangling together as they stumbled down the street, knocking into a Stop sign and then almost falling over as they stepped off the curb.

"Oh, shit!" Katniss gasped as Marvel quickly straightened her up and slipped his hand in hers. Her first instinct was to pull away, but that was why she did this. When she was completely sober, she was uptight, she was harsh, she was angry. She was that way because of everything she had been through. But when she was drinking, or smoking, or in the aftermath of pills, she was happy, and she didn't give a shit about the worries in her life. So when Marvel then kissed her, she kissed him back. He ran his hands down her sides, over her breasts and to her stomach.

"We're almost at his house," Johanna tugged on both of their arms. "Come _on_!"

"We have to be quiet," Marvel stage whispered. "My parents are out but my sister is home."

"Maybe she can join us!" Johanna laughed as they made their way up the drive to his house. It was a typical suburban house, brick and two-storied, with neat trimmed lawns and a white picket fence. Katniss stared down at the built in, solar powered lamps in the ground that had almost lost all their light, and were only glowing dimly. She kicked at it with her foot, and then nearly tripped when her shoe touched the slippery surface. She giggled as she regained her balance and Johanna grasped her hand, pulling her into the house. "You got any more of those pills, Marvel?" Johanna purred as she leaned toward the boy, her nose brushing against his cheek.

"Yeah, in my room," Marvel murmured, his voice catching as her hand trailed down his chest, rubbing over the front of his jeans. His eyes closed momentarily as she pulled at his belt, fumbling with the catch.

"Let's go to his room, Kat," Johanna led the way. She turned on the lamp next to his bed, collapsing on the double mattress and staring up at the two. He fumbled around in his desk, coming up the bottle of tequila and another little baggie with pills. Johanna's eyes glowed and Katniss held out a hand expectantly.

"I don't care about school tomorrow, but I have football training at two," Marvel stated as they popped the pills back, not bothering to crush them up this time. Johanna took the tequila and threw a mouthful back, clearly already drunk given she didn't choke on the vile taste. Katniss was more than happy to just enjoy the effects of the pills. The room was starting to spin, so she sat down on the edge of the bed, squinting at Marvel, who was now pulling off his shirt and undoing his belt, finishing off what Johanna had started.

"Do you fuck her up the ass?" She asked bluntly. He paused and Johanna laughed.

"She doesn't do subtly, my Kitty Kat," she giggled.

"Wh-uh…Why do you ask that?" Marvel stuttered.

"Well, guys don't just give away shit," Katniss shrugged. "I'm not judging, I'm just asking."

Things all blurred together after that. The light from the lamp made shadows play on the wall as Marvel and Johanna twisted together on the bed beside her. At one point, Johanna reached out to her, pulling her close, jerking her hoodie over her head and throwing it to the ground. Marvel kissed her, playing with her breasts through the bra she was wearing. The drugs were playing with her head, still making her alternate between numb and tingly, and so she laid there, letting him touch her, letting him kiss her. Then him and Johanna went back to each other, clothes getting thrown to the ground. Katniss rolled over, propping herself up on her elbow to watch them, watch the lines of their bodies meld together and the sweat trickle down Marvel's back or between Johanna's breasts. She watched Johanna touch Marvel, her legs wrapped around his back and urge him deeper inside her, Marvel's mouth drop to her friends neck and suckle at her skin. She felt an ache between her legs, and she was certain that her underwear were wet right through, but she didn't want to join in, even though she knew they would be more than happy to include her.

When they finished, Marvel rolled off Johanna, and Johanna curled around Katniss. She kissed Katniss's shoulder, and tugged at her jeans. Katniss pushed them off, laying next to her naked friend in just her bra and her underwear which were wet with her arousal. Johanna was whispering in her ear, and then Marvel was touching her stomach, reaching over Johanna so that he could touch her. She couldn't comprehend was they were saying, she wasn't paying attention to their words. All her focus was on the feather light touches that were running over her arms, her stomach, her cleavage, down to her thighs. The ache between her legs was increasing, and she recognized the feel of Johanna's fingers when they slipped between her folds and massaged the heat inside of her. Her body arched, her vision blurred even more as she felt herself nearing her peak just at the simple touch. It was probably because she was already close, so when Marvel leaned over Johanna and pulled down the cup of her bra to drop his lips to her nipple, her back snapped off the bed, and her orgasm rocked her body.

Katniss didn't care where Marvel slept, didn't care where he was as the lamp was switched off. Johanna wrapped one of her skinny arms around her and held her close, the smell of cigarette and Johanna's body wash enveloping her. She always felt comfortable when she was with Johanna, and she fell asleep feeling safe, surrounded by her friends warmth.

* * *

The sun was streaming through the windows when Katniss woke up. Her eyes were heavy and her whole body felt sluggish as she blinked at looked around. When the room came in to focus, she realized that the door was open. Johanna was still fast asleep beside her, but Marvel wasn't there. She yawned and stretched, stumbling out of bed and pulling her hoodie on. The clock on the wall told her it was already three o'clock in the afternoon—clearly the drugs had a bigger after affect than most other ones. Or it was the fact that they'd doubled the dosage. She pulled on her hoodie and walked out into the hallway, and when she heard voices down the end, she walked toward them.

"Hey, Marvel?" Her voice was scratchy and she attempted to swallow even though her throat was dry. "You got water?" Marvel was in the kitchen and as she walked in, she realized there were two other guys with him. One was a blonde who blatantly let his eyes travel down her bare legs and the other was more familiar, the Prom King asshole who had laughed when the perve the other night was trying to get in with her sister, and then tried to hit on her the next day. They both looked surprised to see her, but she just rolled her eyes back to Marvel. "Oi. Water?"

"Oh, yeah," Marvel went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, tossing it over to her.

"Thanks," she muttered. "Look, I gotta go, tell Johanna I said goodbye, right?" She turned to leave, not caring she was giving them all a good view of her rounded ass, clad only in her black lacy underwear. "And thanks for last night," she called over her shoulder as she made her way back to his room to grab her jeans.

"Thanks for last night?" Peeta asked, turning his eyes to Marvel. "Shit, man, she seems like such an Ice Queen, how'd you manage to get her out of her jeans?"

"And did she say there was _another _girl here?" Finnick grinned. "Geez mate, didn't know you had it in you." Marvel shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

"They're, uh, both pretty keen when it comes to drugs," he mumbled.

"Yeah, I know for a fact that that Katniss chick has screwed guys just to get high," Finnick looked out the door where Katniss had just disappeared. Peeta as quiet, looking between the two, wondering how they knew so much about this girl he never even knew existed until three days ago.

"I don't know her all that much, I know her friend Johanna more. They're honestly all good, they're just both foster kids and kinda been screwed by the system I guess," Marvel shrugged again. "But I mean, I'm not exactly going to complain if it leads to the two of them in bed," he smirked and the two other boys laughed.

_Let me know what you think. Your reviews inspire me x_


End file.
